Unmistakable Part II Battles
by VerelLupin
Summary: Aang has his battle but he isn't alone. His friends are with him in all ways. What do they all think as they fight the Fire Nation on the day of Sozin's Comet? Kaatang, Sokka, Tokka, Maiko. Short stories based on the song Unmistakable.
1. Aang

I figured this hadn't been done before.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Baby, How Can I Be Sure**

He battled him and knew he could not win. Tears of frustration ran down his face marking the stress no child of thirteen should ever have to feel. He curled into the earth.

Anguish tearing through his already abused body, ignoring the haunting reality of failing his duty. His fortress did not withstand the onslaught but the rock provided his key.

He wrapped rings of each element around himself. Thinking of his family for each one he used.

Air - Monk Gyatso- his teacher turned family

Fire - Zuko- his enemy turned friend

Earth - Toph- his friend turned companion

Water - Katara- his teacher, family, friend, companion, soul mate.


	2. Katara

The ending was so great. I loved it.

Enjoy.

* * *

**That You're The One I'm Waiting For**

He fell beneath his sister's wrath. Saving her life and risking his.

She would chain the girl and give the boy a fighting chance. The screams of rage emptied into the background as her hands healed him. She felt gratitude towards him. He had distracted her.

He kept her from thinking of a young air bender that was fighting for them all. She looked to the sky blinded by the blazing blue light. She was being given a second chance. It was as if their story had begun anew. She collapsed into his arms relief etched into her features.

He survived, thank you spirits for letting him come back to me.


	3. Zuko

I hope you guys are enjoying it.

* * *

**Will You Be?**

He was going to be a hero this time. He was done playing the villain.

Lighting poured through his body and he screamed in agony. His sister ran after his companion and he could do nothing more than turn and reach out.

Roku was in his blood and he summoned all the will of the former avatar. She healed him but her face was not what he saw.

He would stay alive for her, for the woman whose heart he had broken with a careless letter but had still chosen to save him from his sister's clutches.


	4. Sokka

Kinda have a soft spot for Sokka.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Unmistakable**

He gave the orders, his voice sure and strong. The girls no the women with him were his generals and they trusted him. He wouldn't betray their trust.

He saw too late that they could not give Aang the fighting chance he needed. So he made the decision to sacrifice themselves. The ships spun and they were hurled through the air.

His warrior was lost to him but today they would all battle for each other. He slammed himself above the earth bender. His body would take the hits if need be, he could not lose her too.

His sword sailed from his hand and through the guard. She was slipping from him.

He scooted closer to the ledge if they fell it would be together, but then they would land together.


	5. Toph

I confess I Love Tokka.

Enjoy.

* * *

**People Say We're Watching Our Lives Through A Glass**

He was her life and she was his glass. He pushed her ahead on the ladder. He kept hold of her hand guiding her through the airship. His body shielded her from the blast and the feel of it was worse than any cut could have.

She allowed him to direct their course as they sailed down the side and into the abyss. She knew they were gonna die. She could tell because he reassured her. He would have never done that unless it was the end.

She heard the clang of his boomerang and the thud of his beloved sword fly over her. She was his glass and he didn't want her to break. She never cried but she slowly pulled from his grasp and let herself fall.

He landed not far after her because he was her life and she his glass.


	6. Suki

Gotta Love the Quick Updates.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Desperately Waiting On A Chance

She saw how he led the girl through the ship. She knew that it was concern for her blindness.

She did notice he did not let go. She noticed that the girl would turn her sightless eyes to him as if drinking in his voice. She used this knowledge to get back to him.

To save them both. What they had was a chance, a chance for happiness but only if she acted correctly. Even if she lost she would save her because the other girl loved him too.

She could understand that.


	7. Mai

Mai's sarcasm is what made me like her.

Enjoy.

* * *

**I Know You're Out There, Holding On. Holding Out For Me**

They called the guards and her uncle. They called her friend the acrobat to alleviate the pain.

She cried out the agonizing feel of lighting burning through her body. He was hurt. Her prince was hurt badly.

She hoped the water bender girl was with him. She prayed the girl would heal him. She prayed he would think of her as she thought of him.

She was carried out but passed into darkness long before the glad news arrived.


	8. Bumi, Iroh, Jeong Jeong, Piandao

I tried to keep them in line.

Enjoy.

* * *

**How Are We To Know The Time Is Right**

The battle was over. At least for them. Ba Sing Se was restored to its rightful nation.

Three Masters watched as the Dragon of the West consumed the dishonored fire sign. They bowed to each other. Their attention was pulled to the sky. The clash of red and blue overshadowing the comet.

The red was overpowering the blue and all four masters thought of their pupils. The blue faded to a thin streak but just before it comepletely disappeared it suddendly regained power and exploded into a blue curtain that covered the sky.

All four bowed to Avatar Aang.


End file.
